


After Hours

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Momol, Sleepy Cuddles, Valentine's Day Fluff, Workplace Relationship
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Kape, lunch break, meetings, training, overtime sessions—iyon ang naging bonding nila.Kung saan bago si Kiyoomi sa opisina at workaholic si Atsumu. Hanggang sa magbago ang lahat at mahanap ang pahinga sa porma ng kulot at masungit pero sa kanya lang mabait na ka-trabaho niya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for valentines day tomorrow? Co-workers sakuatsu falling in love with each other. Thank you mami xia for the unang sigaw and pretty graphics!!! <3
> 
> Rated E for momol but no super explicit content ahead. Happy Puso Day, in advance!! <3

"Balita ko lang may bago tayong hire ngayon ha. May kapitbahay na si pareng Atsoy dito sa table."

Tumipa si Atsumu sa keyboard at tinampal ang kamay ni Kuroo na akmang dudukot na naman sa lagayan niya ng candy sa lamesa. "Ako na naman ang nakita. Mga salisi kayo e, ano? Kaya nauubos candy ko."

"Atsu, ikaw lang iniisip namin. Paka-workaholic mo. Magtrabaho ayon sa suweldo, di ka pamamanahan ni Sir Meian."

Napatawa siya lalo na nang bumalik na ang team leads nila at masama na naman ang tingin ni Inunaki sa puwesto nila. "Tetsurou, tapos na ba mga ginagawa mo at kinukulit mo na naman alaga ko rito sa station niya.”

Umiling na lang si Atsumu nang ngumiwi ang kaibigan bago bumalik sa work table nito. Pinasak ni Atsumu ang earphones sa tainga bago sumaludo sa mga team leads na mukhang katatapos lamang sa meeting. 

Malapit nang mag-alas sais ng gabi. Siguradong kating-kati na ang ilan sa mga kaopisina niya na umalis at umuwi pero hindi na iba ang mga gabing iyon para kay Atsumu. Naging normal na para sa kanya ang halos alas-nuebe na kung mag-out sa opisina. Kung ang iba ay may buhay at bahay na inuuwian, para kay Atsumu, ang studio type niyang apartment ay lugar na lang kung saan siya natutulog at naliligo. 

_ Hindi ka ba napapagod?  _ Iyon palagi ang tanong ng mga katrabaho niya sa kanya. Napapagod siya pero minsan, pakiramdam niya ay nabubuhay na lang siya para magbanat ng buto. Wala naman siyang kahit anong mapagkaabalahan at ni oras para sa sarili ay hindi na rin niya maibigay.

Sa dalawang taon ni Atsumu sa kompanya ay walang nababalitang seryoso niyang relasyon maliban sa casual hook-ups kapag kailangan niya ng mapaglalabasan na ng init at pagod. Malapit na nga siyang mapisil bilang team leader pero hanggang ngayon ay paulit-ulit pa rin siyang binibigyan ng reto ng mga bisor nila. Kaya lang ay pagod na rin siya sa ganoong buhay. Hindi ba puwedeng masaya namang tahimik lang siya kahit na wala siyang special someone sa buhay niya?

Nasa kalagitnaan si Atsumu nang pagse-send ng email sa kliyente nila nang umakyat ang boss niyang si Meian kasama ang asawa nito pati na ang di pamilyar na lalaki.

“May bago tayong hire, guys. Kiyoomi, welcome to the team…” At isa-isa silang pinakilala ni Meian sa bago nilang co-worker. Huling-huli si Atsumu sa lahat ng binanggit ng boss nila. “Ito si Atsumu. Isa sa pinakamasipag naming empleyado. Siya magiging buddy mo hanggang sa makapag-adjust ka sa office.”

Kiming ngumiti si Kiyoomi sa kanya habang patuloy ang pambi-build up ng mga tao sa kanya. “Single na single ‘yan kaso workaholic. Kulang na lang pakasalan niya trabaho niya. Sana single ka raw, Kiyoomi para sa pihikang puso ng ka-buddy mo.”

Pabirong hinawi ni Atsumu ang buhok niya at inilahad niya kay Kiyoomi ang kamay pero imbis na tanggapin nito ang magpabati niya ay bigla siyang ini-spray-an ng alcohol sa palad niya bago kinagat ang labi’t may gana pang mahiya.

“S-Sorry. Ano, hindi lang po ako sanay,” kiming sabi nito at doon na umugong ang halakhakan sa buong kuwarto. Hindi tuloy alam ni Atsumu ang gagawin kaya pinahid niya ang alcohol at saka doon inabot ni Kiyoomi ang mga kamay niya.

“K-Kiyoomi po pala. Single po ako.” Pulang-pula si Kiyoomi kaya hindi man lang magawang mainis ni Atsumu. Nag-iritan sa buong opisina at mukhang nakaramdam naman si Meian na naiilang na ang bago nilang katrabaho.

“Start si Kiyoomi this coming Monday. May mga kailangan lang siyang ayusin sa last employer niya. Tabi kayo ni Atsumu sa work station niyo at si Inunaki ang team lead mo. Any concerns, sa kanya muna padaanin bago idiretso sa akin.” Sinilip siya ng boss. “And ikaw Atsu, I trust you na tulungan si Kiyoomi na mag-adjust sa environment sa office, okay?”

Ilang saglit pa nilang in-orient si Kiyoomi bago ito nagpaalam umuwi. Inaya siya nila Iwa at Tetsurou na mag-yosi break kahit na matagal nang hindi naninigarilyo si Atsumu.

“Mukhang mga gano’n mga tipo mo, ano, Atsoy?” 

“Ulol, ano tingin niyo sa akin? Pumapatol agad sa bago? Boy, aminado ako na malungkot buhay ko dahil sabi niyo mukha akong work pero tingin niyo ‘yung dalawang taon ko sisirain ko dahil lang bagay kami?”

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Hajime bago siya binugahan ng usok sa mukha. “Ang daldal amputa. Sinasabi lang na ganoon mga type mo ang defensive. Aminin mo na kasi na cute siya kahit nag-spray ng alcohol sa kamay mo. Dumi mo raw kas, alam na agad kung anong klase kang tao.”

“Napakagago niyo. Balik na ako sa loob, wala kayong dulot. Masaya ako ‘no. Masaya ako na single at casual lang. At this point, wala na talagang panahon mag-jowa. Mga buwisit kayo!”

Nang maglakad pababa si Atsumu mula sa smoking area ay napaisip din siya sa mga sinabi. Hindi niya alam kung ang mga kaibigan ba ang kinukumbinsi niya o baka sarili lang din niya?

_ Masaya nga ba talaga ako? _

  
  
  


\--

Hindi talaga masaya si Atsumu pero wala naman siyang choice kundi magtrabaho. Mabilis lang na dumaan ang weekend sa buhay niya na ang ginawa ay busisiin ang mga libro ng kliyente niya. Kahit gusto niyang tamarin sa buhay niya ay hindi naman puwede.

Napatunayan niyang hindi siya masaya nang hindi siya umabot sa grace period nila at na-late siya sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon. Mas lalong nainis dahil nakita niyang tahimik na nakaupo ang bago niyang  _ buddy _ sa tabi ng station niya at may bitbit itong cup ng mamahaling kape.

“G-Good morning, Atsu. Medyo late po ba talaga pumapasok mga tao rito o maaga lang po ako?”

Halos lahat ng silya ay bakante pa. Sanay na si Atsumu sa mga co-workers niya. Madalas talaga ay late pumasok at binabawi ang oras sa pag-o-overtime. Flexible rin naman kasi sila minsan pero hindi naman ibig sabihin na late ka umuuwi e productive ka na the whole day. 

Tinanggap niya ang kapeng iniabot ni Kiyoomi. “Good morning, Kiyoomi!” bati niya rito bago umusog papalapit sa tainga nito. Wrong move dahil amoy ni Atsumu ang matamis nitong bango. Wala sa sariling napalunok siya dahil kita rin niya ang makinis nitong mukha at ang dalawang taling sa noo nito. “Late sila kasi mas gusto nila mag-overtime. Walang problema sina Sir Meian doon kaya lang unfair para sa maagang pumasok lalo na kung required nang mag-stay ng late kaya ikaw, sa akin ka lang makikinig. Huwag ka ring masiyadong friendly, maraming tsismosa sa office. Mukha lang silang mababait. Matuto ka na lang makisama, hmm?”

Kaya naman hindi nakapaghanda si Atsumu nang bigla siyang lingunin ni Kiyoomi. Halos isang dangkal na lang ang layo ng mga mukha nila sa isa’t isa at matutuyuan siya ng dugo nang ikiling nito ang ulo sa gilid at ngumiti sa kanya. “T-Thanks, buddy. Hindi rin kasi ako sanay sa mga tao. ‘Yon ‘yung naging problema ko sa office noon, wala na ring space for growth.”

Tumango si Atsumu at saka inilabas ang laptop niya. “Enjoy ka muna habang wala pang pinagagawa sa iyo. Marami kang igo-grow rito pero bugbog ka lang,” pabirong tukso niya kay Kiyoomi. “Huwag mo akong susumbong ha. Pero for sure baka mag-assist ka muna lalo na sa maraming gagawin. Alam mo na, deadline ngayon.”

“Ready naman ako, huwag ka mag-alala. Sanay rin naman ako sa puyatan sa trabaho pero hangga’t maaari hindi ko ginagawa. Nakakapagod lang ma-burnout. Ikaw ba, hindi ka napapagod, Atsu?”

Kumibit-balikat lang siya. “Ewan ko. Sanay na rin. Masaya pa naman ako so okay lang.”

Ngumiti lang si Kiyoomi. "Sana mahanap natin 'yung mga sagot para sa sarili natin, Atsumu?" 

_ "Sana nga, buddy."  _

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Hindi naman alam ni Atsumu na dadating ang sagot sa porma ng mga tahimik na gabi, hindi alam na komportable ang mga overtime sessions sa tunog ng tipa ng mga keyboard, at sa friendly coffee dates sa tuwing lumalabas sila.

Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw sa pagitan nila. Nakapag-adjust nang maayos si Kiyoomi at unti-unti na itong nagiging palaimik sa lahat ngunit sa huli, palaging kay Atsumu pa rin ang kapit nito.

Hindi na niya maalala kung kailan ang huling kain niya sa labas dahil madalas ay may extra lunch na bitbit si Kiyoomi sa kanya. 

Ang dating tahimik niyang mundo na nasanay sa pagod ng trabaho ay unti-unti nang nagiging magulo sa kapayapaang hatid ni Kiyoomi.

Ito ang nagsisilbi niyang pahinga na lagi siyang sinasabihang,  _ "magpahinga ka naman", "huwag ka nang mag-overtime". _

At sa lahat nang iyon, habang unti-unting bumabagsak ang pader ni Atsumu ay siya ring dahilan kung bakit siya nahulog. Simple lang naman sana ang buhay niya, kontentong mag-isa at pagod sa trabaho hanggang sa sumiksik si Kiyoomi sa tabi niya nang walang paalam.

Limang buwan palang niyang kilala si Kiyoomi, limang buwang kadikit niya ito at kasa-kasama mula sa mga meeting, trainings, at seminar.

_ Gaano ba kabilis o kabagal ang limang buwan para matutunan mong gustuhin ang isang tao? _

  
  
  


"O himala, sumama ka sa amin ngayon. Usually friday nights mo maaga na uwi ha. Problema mo, Atsoy?"

Akma siyang sisindihan ni Iwa ng yosi ngunit tumanggi na siya. "Pass talaga, pre. May problema lang ako."

Tinungga na lang niya ang bote ng beer sa harap at wala sa huwisyong napabuga ng hangin. "Hindi rin ako magtatagal. Wala lang, gusto ko lang makakalma. Tangina kasi ni Omi."

Tumawa si Tetsurou, "Tangina ni Omi? Omi?! Nickname basis na kayo? O tangina kasi gusto mo na? Atsoy, sobrang laki ng pagbabago mo. In a good way ha. Nagugulat din team leads sa 'yo. Paka-inspired mo raw sa work."

Siniko siya ni Hajime sa gilid. "Galing-galing na rin daw ni Kiyoomi ngayon ha. Ang ganda ng last evaluation sa kanya nila Sir Meian. Gusto mo na, 'no? Tama kami, 'di ba? Type mo nga."

Mapait siyang napatawa. Madali naman sana ang buhay kung hindi masyadong magmamatigas si Atsumu sa sarili niya. Hindi lang siya sanay dahil madalas naman ay isang gabi lang ang nakukuha niya sa mga taong panandalian lang ang maibibigay sa kanya.

Hanggang itong si Kiyoomi na kahit puro trabaho at minsanang pagdidikit ng office chair nila ay sobra-sobra na ang nakukuha ni Atsumu sa puso niya.

"Paano naman ako magde-deny. Sabi ni Inunaki mukha raw akong naglalaway palagi kapag hindi nakatingin 'yung tao. Baka matakot si Omi sa akin, mas nakakatakot din na ako mismo sa sarili ko."

Tumawa lang si Hajime at tinapik siya sa likod. "Bakit ka natatakot? Kasi baka mag-break kayo? Atsumu, kapag nakatalikod ka kung tingnan ka ni Kiyoomi parang sinabit mo bituin sa langit eh. Kami na napapagod sa inyong dalawa. Umamin ka na."

Napakamot si Atsumu sa ulo, ilang taon na rin siyang walang nagiging karelasyon kaya parang bago ulit ito sa kanya. "Wala takot lang na kainin ako ng trabaho tapos mawalan ako ng oras sa kanya."

"Mawawalan ka ba ng oras e hindi mo ba napapansin, sa kanya na lahat ng oras mo kapag nasa office tayo? Nagla-lunch ka kasama siya. Mga ilang beses ka pa namin aalugin? Paano kapag hindi nag-renew si Kiyoomi ng kontrata ngayong hindi na siya under probation? Sige ka baka magsisi ka."

Lumunok si Atsumu, dama ang takot at panic sa buo niyang katawan. Matalino siyang tao pero natatanga siya pagdating kay Kiyoomi dahil kung balak man niyang seryosohin ito, ayaw niyang magkamali. Masyado nang nagiging importante si Kiyoomi sa kanya para lang masaktan ito.

"Lapit na Valentines, 'di ba? Bakit hindi mo subuking ayaing lumabas, doon ka umamin. Simple lang."

Hindi na tinapos ni Atsumu ang isang bote bago tinapik ang dalawang kaibigan. "'Lamats mga pare. Una na ako."

Sa tingin palang ng mga ito, alam na ni Atsumu ang sagot.

  
  


\--

Nang mga sumunod na araw ay tensionado si Atsumu, hindi niya napapansin si Kiyoomi. Sinusubukan niyang umiwas lalo na kapag napapansin nitong tumatanggi siya sa pag-aaya nitong sabay umuwi o mag-overtime. 

Pinagpaplanuhan na niya mula sa baked goodies na gawa ng kapatid niya at sa mga ni-rehearse niyang linya kung paano aamin sa  _ buddy _ niyang napalapit na sa kanya.

Pero talo na naman siya dahil natatameme siya sa tuwing ngungusuan lang siya ni Kiyoomi kaya hindi niya kayang tiisin ito. 

  
  


"Nilalambing mo ba ako, ha?" Hindi alam ni Atsumu kung bakit iyon ang sinabi niya ngayong Sabado ng gabi na sila na lang ni Kiyoomi ang naiwan sa opisina. Maagang umuwi ang iba dahil valentines kinabukasan at may date ang iilan. May kung anong kakaiba sa pagitan nila habang magkadikit ang mga upuan at naliliwanagan na lang ng maliit na bumbilya at ilaw mula sa mga laptop nila.

Nilingon niya si Kiyoomi na nakangisi sa kanya ngayon, dahan-dahan niyang pinanood ang mga daliri nitong pumatong sa kamay ni Atsumu. Napasinghap siya lalo na nang magtama ang mga tuhod nilang dalawa.

"Kung oo ang sagot ko, hindi mo na ba ako iiwasan?"

Init na init na ang leeg ni Atsumu, kahit hindi niya nakikita ang sarili ay alam niyang namumula ang buong mukha niya.

"O-Omi," sirit ni Atsumu. Hindi siya makahinga lalo na nang hilahin siya nito patayo at lumapit na ito mismo sa puwesto niya. Hinawi nito ang gamit niya hanggang sa naupo si Kiyoomi sa lamesa ni Atsumu, nakaawang ang labi at nakabukas ang mga binti na tila nag-iimbita.

"Hindi ako ganito, Atsumu. Tahimik ako, kaya kong makontento sa lahat pero hindi ko na kayang maglaro pa tayo nang iwasan when clearly, gusto mo ako."

Nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib ni Atsumu at dama niya ang init na namumuo sa pagitan nila ni Kiyoomi.

"H-Huwag kang aalis diyan sa puwesto mo. D-Diyan ka lang. May kukunin lang ako."

Halos magkadarapa si Atsumu pagkagaling sa pantry at bitbit ang maliit na box na may custom-made na citrus flavored macarons na alam niyang paborito nito.

Hingal na hingal siya nang harapin muli si Kiyoomi. "Hindi 'to ang plano ko. Plano kong magtapat sa 'yo, ayain kang kumain bukas, ligawan ka. Hindi ganito."

Dumampot ang lalaki sa harap niya ng macarons na may nakalagay na  _ be mine _ bago nito iyon kinagatan.  _ "Buddy,"  _ bulong ni Kiyoomi bago siya nito hinila sa baywang. "Hindi pa ba sapat lahat ng pagbibigay ko ng motibo sa 'yo. Gusto kita, gusto mo ako. Hmm? Kailangan pa rin ba ng plano? Hindi ba for once, wasakin mo ang routine mo para sa akin?"

Hinaplos niya ang mukha ni Kiyoomi. "Matagal mo nang winasak, Omi. Masyado ka nang nagiging importante para mawala ka pa buhay ko. Gusto ko lang mag-ingat, hindi ka pang-isang gabi lang, Omi. Hindi ka panandalian."

Pinaraanan nito ng dila ang labi at nagbabaga ang mga mata ni Atsumu habang nakatitig kay Kiyoomi. Malayo ito sa tahimik at mahiyaing  _ buddy _ niya sa mahigit anim na buwan.

Nang lumapat ang mga braso ni Kiyoomi sa batok niya at ngumiti ay doon na tuluyang bumigay si Atsumu. "Hindi naman kailangang matapos ng isang gabi, Atsumu. Hindi ako papayag."

  
  


Hindi na nila alam kung sino ang unang gumalaw o sinong unang pumitik basta alam lang ni Atsumu ay nakatapal ang mga labi ni Kiyoomi sa kanya. Naghahalo ang init at tamis sa hagod ng bibig nito, kung gaano kaagresibo si Kiyoomi ay ganoon naman kayumi at kalambing ang halik nito sa kanya.

Humaplos siya baywang nito at idinikit ang puson sa sikmura ni Kiyoomi habang nakayakap ang mahahaba nitong binti paangat sa balakang ni Atsumu.

Kinagat niya ang ibabang labi bago inilusot ang dila upang ibuhol, niromansa nila ang labi ng isa't isa at damang-dama ni bawat ang pinigilang pagnanasa na ilang buwang tiniis. 

Idinikit ni Atsumu ang umbok sa pantalon niya kay Kiyoomi at halos bumigay ang tuhod niya nang kumalas ang bibig nito sa kanya at mariing dinaing ang pangalan niya. Tumatama ang mainit na buga ng hangin sa panga nito.

Hinagod ng hinlalaki niya ang namamagang labi ni Kiyoomi, mapula iyon at kita niya kung paano mag-apoy lalo ang mata nito.

_ "Gusto kita, Atsumu." _

Hindi na kayang pigilan ni Atsumu ang sarili kaya ibinaba niya ang halik sa leeg ni Kiyoomi. Matamis ang amoy nito at naliliyo siya sa bawat kibot ng mga binti nitong nakakulong sa kanya.

Bawat marka, bawat dampi ng labi sa balat ay kasabay rin ang mga bulong.  _ "Kiyoomi,"  _ diin ni Atsumu. "Gusto kita.  _ Tangina _ . Gustong-gusto kita. Umpisa pa lang. Hindi ko na kayang pigilan."

Malamig ang daliri nitong nag-angat sa mainit na pisngi ni Atsumu. Maningning ang mga mata habang nakatingin sila sa isa't isa. Nahihiya itong ngumiti sa kanya. "Sino bang nagsabing pigilan mo? Wala naman. I-I...gusto kong magtagal 'to. Pinasasaya mo ako palagi."

Tumango lang siya at muling hinuli ang labi ni Kiyoomi. Hindi niya alam kung gaano katagal nilang tinikman ang mga halik na lalo nang tumitindi sa paglalim ng gabi. Halos mamanhid na ang mga bibig ngunit hindi napapatid ang uhaw na hindi matighaw.

Doon lang nila naalalang nasa opisina pa silang dalawa kaya mabilis nilang inayos ang sarili nang dumaan ang isang maintenance staff at nagtanong kung anong oras sila mag-a-out dalawa.

Mabilis silang nagligpit, sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon ay iniwan ni Atsumu ang laptop niya pati na ang mga papeles na dapat ay pag-aaksayan pa niya kahit araw ng linggo.

Paano niya pipiliin ang trabaho kung nandiyan si Kiyoomi na mas gugustuhin niyang pag-aralan.

Pag-aralan kung paano mamula ang pisngi sa bawat niyang bulong o kung paano tumiklop ang mga paa nito, kung paano ito iingit habang hinahaplos bawat bahagi ng katawan nito.

  
  


Kaya nang gabing iyon ay ang kauna-unahang pagkakataon na hindi sa malamig na apartment niya nanatili si Atsumu bagkus ay sa init ng kuwarto ni Kiyoomi at sa malambot nitong bisig.

Sa matatamis nitong labi na maya't maya kung ibulong ang pangalan niya; walang ibang ginawa kundi habulin ang halik ng isa't isa.

Dahil baka nga—baka nga pupuwedeng hindi naman magtapos sa iisang gabi ang lahat. Nirespeto niya ang gusto ni Kiyoomi, hubad-baro man sila magdamag at wala mang nangyari sa pagitan nila ay panalo na si Atsumu.

"Hmm. Magde-date tayo bukas? Pakainin mo ako? O lulutuan kita?" Maingay ang halik ni Kiyoomi, pinugpog nito ang buong mukha niya habang paulit-ulit sa namumulang labi ni Atsumu.

Hindi na niya mapigilan ang bawat pagngiti sa pagitan ng bawat halik. "Ikaw na lang kainin ko bukas?"

Sumubsob si Kiyoomi sa dibdib niya bago nahihiyang tumawa. "Bastos! A-Ano, puwede kong pag-isipan muna kung papayag ako na m-magpakain?"

Humalakhak si Atsumu at humalik sa noo nito. "Binibiro lang kita. Kahit anong gusto mo, ibibigay ko sa 'yo bukas. Hindi tayo gagawa nang di ka komportable, okay?"

At nahulog na nang tuluyan ang puso ni Atsumu nang muling magsalita si Kiyoomi, "Ikaw. Ikaw gusto ko bukas at sa mga susunod pa... _ Atsoy?" _

Umungol siya at sinundot ang tagiliran ni Kiyoomi. "Ah nahawa ka na kina Kuroo! Kiyoomi naman, huwag ka nang makisali!"

"Anong gusto mo, mahal? Hmm?"

Tumawa lang si Kiyoomi nang daganan niya ito pahiga at halos hindi na makahinga dahil pinisa niya ito sa yakap.

"Ah...gusto ni Atsoy na  _ mahal _ siya. Okay,  _ mahal ko." _

Umingit si Atsumu bilang sagot ngunit alam niyang dama ni Kiyoomi ang pagbilis ng kabog ng puso niya.

_ "Omi ko,"  _ tawag ni Atsumu. "Omi ko, Omi ko."

Nag-angat ng tingin si Atsumu mula sa pagkakasubsong kay Kiyoomi. "Omi ko."

Kinuskos nito ang buhok niya kasama ang pinakamatamis na ngiti mula rito. "Sa 'yo na, Atsumu. Sa iyo lang naman talaga."

  
  


Iyon na yata ang pinakamahabang tulog ni Atsumu kasama ang tunay niyang  _ pahinga _ . At hindi mo kailangang mamili sa pagitan ng trabahong minahal mo dahil alam niyang isa lang uuwian at pipiliin niya ngayon at mas gugustuhing kasama sa araw na kailangan nilang mamahinga.

  
  
  


_ Si Kiyoomi lang. _

  
  


Kaya nang magkahawak-kamay silang pumasok pagdating ng Lunes habang suot ni Atsumu ang damit ni Kiyoomi at kung sabay na rin silang umuwi nang mga sumunod na araw ay wala nang kumibo maliban na lang sa malisyosong ngiti ng mga ka-team nila.

  
  
  


Kung mabilis ding nag-move in si Atsumu sa apartment ni Kiyoomi ay hindi na nila iyon pinag-usapan. Dahil ganoon din kabilis na nakapasok si Kiyoomi sa buhay niya at iyon ang pinakamagandang desisyon ng buhay niya.

  
  
  
  


_ Hindi kailangang magtapos sa iisang gabi lamang. _

###

**Author's Note:**

> yeyyy salamat sa pagbabasa!! lemme know your thoughts sigawan niyo po ako uwu dito <333 or suntukan tayo sa twt!! prompt me more sakuatsu
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sadbottomihours) || [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sadbottomihours)


End file.
